paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Summer Time Campout
This is my Entry to Puppylove5's Contest Ad- Don't edit unless your an Admin or you have my permission When Bandit and Angel take their pups for a camping trip they get joined by a pup who never been on a camping trip. Can they make this a pleasant experience for him? Or will he never know the true feeling a campout? BJ Cody Bounty Amy Bandit Angel Bandit- Okay pups who’s ready for a campout? Bounty- I am dad! Amy- Me too! Angel- That’s good to hear, but where’s Cody? Bounty- I think he said he was getting a friend.. Bandit- A friend? Who? Amy- BJ! DJ’s little brother. Bandit- Well I guess it’s okay if it’s just him. Angel- Yeah, but where are they? Bounty- Dunno Just then they four pups hear two more pups giggling a little bit and walking towards them with smiles on their faces. Bounty- Ahh he they come! Come on Cody! Mom and Dad are waiting for you! Cody- Oh right sorry! I almost forgot. We’re going a camping trip! Amy- Yeah we’ve been waiting for you, but you said you were getting a friend? Cody- Oh right right guys this is BJ..He’s DJ’s younger brother, and Tori’s older brother, and Tera’s older Brother, Jay’s older brother. Bandit- Well nice to met you BJ. BJ- H-Hi nice to met y-you too.. Cody- He’s a little shy around others. Angel- Aww there’s no need to be shy there BJ. We are friends here. BJ- O-Okay if you say so.. Angel- Well I guess we should introduce ourselves. BJ- Okay.. Angel- I’m Angel, and I’m the mother of Amy,Bounty, and Cody. Bandit- My name is Bandit, and I’m the father of Any,Bounty, and Cody, and the founder of the Stray Pup Sanctuary. BJ- Nice to met you two. Angel- And well I see you already met Cody, but I think you should met the other pups. Bandit- Yeah that’s a good idea. Amy! Bounty! Come here please. Amy and Bounty came running back down towards their parents after helping Cody get the things he needed for the campout, and BJ stared at them both blankly. Bandit- Amy, Bounty this is BJ, he’s DJ’s younger brother, Tori’s older brother, Tera’s older brother, and Jay’s older brother. Bounty- Hey there. The name is Bounty, and I’m the older brother of Cody, and the younger brother of Amy. Amy- And I’m Amy! And I’m the older sister of both Bounty and Cody. It’s nice to met you BJ. BJ- Nice to met you too. Bandit- So are we ready pups? Bounty- Yes dad. Amy- Yes dad I’m ready. Cody- Sure am dad! But umm can BJ come to? Angel- If he wants to it will be okay with me. What say you Bandit? Bandit- It’s okay with me just as long as your parents are okay with BJ. Did you ask them? BJ- Yes Mr. Bandit. I asked them when Cody came for me. Cody- So can he come? (Gives his parents puppy dog eyes) Both- Okay Cody. He can come! Cody- Yay! You what a campout is right BJ? BJ- (Tilts head confused) Uh? Campout? What’s that? Cody- You mean you don’t know what it is? BJ- No I don’t.. Angel- Not to worry BJ. Cody can tell you about it! BJ- Really? Cody- Sure I can! BJ- Thanks Cody Cody- No problem BJ! Why don’t I tell you while we take a walk to go get your things ready. BJ- Okay! Let’s head to my pup house! Cody- Okay! Lead the way! BJ and Cody started to walk towards BJ’s pup house to go get his things ready for the campout, but BJ was still lost about what a campout was.. Cody- A campout is really fun BJ! It’s where you and friends, or family head out and explore the wilderness! BJ- Oh I see now..So is it any different than being a stray? Cody- Stray? BJ- Yeah I was a stray before.. Cody- Oh right..I heard about that… BJ- Yeah.. BJ started to pull out his sleeping bag, pillow, blanket, and plushy as Cody helped him get his things together. BJ- So you really think I’ll have a good time with you? Cody- Yeah! I do! BJ- Okay let’s do it! BJ and Cody then returned back to where Bandit, Angel, Bounty, And Amy where. Bandit- Ah there they are! Are we ready? BJ- Yes sir, Mr. Bandit sir, and Cody told me all about campouts, and I think it would be a great way to get to know you guys better. Angel- Okay I guess we are all ready then? BJ- Yes ma’am. Cody- Yeah I ready. Bounty- Yeah I’m ready mom, and dad. Amy- Yes I’m ready. With that Angel took Bounty and Amy to the campsite in her plane, while Bandit took Cody and BJ. BJ- *Thinks* Now that Cody knows that I was a stray could that damage this fun trip, and the friendship I’m starting to share with him? Cody- You okay BJ? BJ- Y-Yeah perfectly fine. Cody- Okay if you say so. Bandit- Almost there boys. Just relax until well get there. BJ- Yes sir Mr. Bandit Cody- Okay dad! Then BJ, Cody, and Bandit enjoyed their ride to the campsite and BJ and Cody talked the whole ride there, and told each a little more about themselves. Then they arrived at the campsite. And meet up with Angel, Bounty, and Amy. Angel- Ahh there they are! Right on time to help with the set up! Bounty- Yeah come on guys you can help me with the tents! Bandit- Be careful pups. Cody- We’ll dad! BJ- Will do Mr. Bandit sir! Bounty- Don’t worry dad, we’ll be okay. BJ, Cody, and Bounty went to the back of Bandit’s truck and got out six tents and their tent poles. Angel- Amy can you go get the sleeping bags? Amy- Okay. Cody- Alright mom, and dad the tents are all set up! Bounty- And Amy and BJ got the sleeping bags. Bandit- Great job pups! Now we can get the campfire started. It’s starting to get dark. The family and their guest then spent the night talking and telling each other stories under the campfire and had a good time hanging out with each other and then it was time for everyone to go to sleep. The End Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Smartpup Chase76 Story Category:Contest Entry Category:Second generation